1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an optical apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical head for a hologram optical apparatus and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reference light and a signal light are used for hologram recording. Hologram technology is used for various applications such as printing, image displays, information recording, and advertising.
Since a reference light and a signal light are used for hologram recording, a head of an optical system for hologram recording includes optical elements for generating, processing and coupling of the reference light and the signal light. As in other fields, miniaturization and integration are also becoming main issues in the optical apparatus field. Since an optical head is the core of the hologram recording apparatus, miniaturization of the optical head may precede the miniaturization of the hologram recording apparatus as a whole. For color hologram recording, red light R, green light G and blue light B are used. The optical head includes optical elements for receiving and processing the R, G and B light simultaneously, and separating, enlarging and beam-shaping the processed light. Therefore the optical elements are necessary to be integrated in order to miniaturize the optical apparatus for color holograms. In this process, however, factors such as optical interference or optical crosstalk may arise, which may result in deterioration of hologram quality.